


Whodunnit?

by shiny_starlight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_starlight/pseuds/shiny_starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Markham and Stackhouse discuss the origins of Major Sheppard's hickey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whodunnit?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wraithbait on 12/07/2005
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters and am making no profit from this endeavour. No copyright infringment intended.

It was one of those rare moments; a twist of fate that no one could have foreseen. The noise in the mess hall was close to deafening, as it often was. But the Gods must have been in a mischievous mood and so there was dead silence the exact second that Lieutenant Ford exclaimed loudly and in a shocked voice, "Major Sheppard! Is that a hickey on you neck?"

Dozens of eyes swiveled to stare at the neck of the blushing Major. John was hunched down in his seat and glaring at the young Marine as he pulled the collar of his jacket up as far as it could go. Ford looked apologetic, but amused as he sat next to the Major. Teyla was smiling at the situation that John had found himself in and McKay was flat-out grinning at John's embarrassment.

After a few moments, people turned away, but the high colour in John's cheeks remained.

"So, Major. Who's the lucky lady?" Rodney drawled, earning himself a glare that could have frozen lava. McKay was unaffected though, and continued to goad the Major. He leaned over and batted the Major's hands away to examine the hickey.

"Hmm, nice," he commented. "Very symmetrical. I'd give it a nine out of ten. I'm taking a mark off because it's a little high up."

"Shut. Up. McKay." John growled through clenched teeth. McKay just grinned at him again and was about to comment further when Elizabeth approached the table.

"Good morning," she beamed at the flagship team. She sat into the vacant seat beside Teyla. "What's wrong John? "she asked. "You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine Elizabeth," he told her, trying to cool down his overheated face. "Just fine."

"That's good. You should check in with Doctor Beckett if you not feeling we... Is that a hickey John?' Elizabeth exclaimed, causing laughter to erupt from nearby tables.

John stood up with as much dignity as he could muster at the present time, and told his 'friends'

"Excuse me. I'm going to go do my job now."

With that, he left the mess hall swiftly. Elizabeth looked at the others in confusion.

"Was it something I said?" she asked.

"Don't worry. It's not you Elizabeth. The Major is just embarrassed because he is getting some and now we all know," Rodney assured as he rose. "Excuse me. I have to go talk to the Major about... um... some weapons training he promised me," he told the group as he picked up his tray.

"Rodney, don't tease him too much," Elizabeth warned, guessing the scientists true intent. But Rodney just smiled at her and left in search of his friend.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and turned to Ford. "Are you sure you are the youngest? Cos I swear, they have the mentality of two year olds!!!"

David Markham and Eliot Stackhouse smothered their laughter as they got up from a nearby table. They were due on patrol in fifteen minutes, and this morning's events would certainly liven up the morning's conversation.

* / * / *

"So, who do you think gave Major Sheppard that whopper?" Stackhouse asked as they strolled down a deserted section of the city. This section had only recently been explored and John still had the odd patrol checking the place out, 'just in case'.

"Stop being such a gossip," Markham told him as they sauntered along.

"I'm not gossiping. I'm starting a conversation. Besides, we are in the middle of the most deserted area of the city, in a section we have already patrolled about five billion times. And this topic is just too good to let die. Come on, who's you're money on?"

"In that case..." Markham grinned, "I'd say Teyla."

"Teyla?"

"Yeah, you know Teyla? Leader of the Athosians? Hot as all get out? On the Major's team."

"I know who she is, dumbass," Stackhouse retorted. "I'm just saying, I don't see the Major getting involved with someone on his team. Detachment and all that. Nah, I'd say it's Weir."

Markham scrunched up his nose in thought.

"Well, they do get along well. But I think it's more of a brother/sister thing. Besides, isn't she sleeping with that little Czech guy? You know, the scientist with glasses."

"Zelenka? That's news to me," Stackhouse stated.

"Oh come on. You don't think they spend all that time in meetings 'discussing the state of affairs', do you?"

"Well, it does take a lot of time to run a city the size of Atlantis!" Stackhouse laughed.

"Half of Atlantis is military. Major Sheppard would be involved in those meetings if that were case. And McKay is Head Scientist. He'd be the one in there with her, not Zelenka. Nah, they are screwing."

"Just don't let the Major hear you saying that," Stackhouse warned. "If it is a brother/sister thing, I'd hate for him to have to beat you up for ruining his sister's reputation."

The two men laughed as they continued along the deserted hallways. "Heightmeyer?" Markham guessed.

"Maybe. She is always flirting with him. Don't know though. Not sure if he'd go for a shrink. It'd probably seem too much like therapy. I don't think it would be with someone military either."

"He is the CO," Stackhouse agreed. "I don't think it'd be someone directly under him. How about one of the scientists?"

Markham scrunched up his nose in thought. "Maybe. I mean Simpson is quite pretty, but I think she has a thing for Kavanaugh. Scary thought, isn't it?" he grinned at the face Stackhouse pulled.

"How about that sweet little Asian physicist? Miko something or other."

"Isn't she obsessed with McKay?"

"You're right. She follows him around like a puppy. Come on, it has to be someone!"

"Unless he did it to himself," Markham joked and the two laughed as they continued down the hallway.

Their laughter died down and their weapons came up when they heard noises coming from a room far down the corridor. They crept down silently together and stopped just shy of the open doorway. They could hear the low murmur of voices and were about to enter when they heard Major Sheppard say clearly,

"I still can't believe you did that. Didn't I tell you not to leave a mark?"

Markham and Stackhouse grinned at each other.

"Not such a boring shift after all," Stackhouse whispered to Markham, who rolled his eyes in return.

"And you loved my embarrassment! You just sat there grinning!!!" Sheppard continued. "I mean, you... mpfh!"

The Major's tirade was cut off abruptly, and the two men in the corridor exchanged more grins, guessing correctly why he shut up. Unable to resist, they peeked around the corner, and nearly dropped their P-90's in shock at what they saw.

Major Sheppard was pushed against a table, in a passionate embrace with none other but the Head Scientist, Dr. Rodney McKay.

"I hate it when you do that!!!" the Major exclaimed when they broke apart.

"Why?" McKay asked gleefully.

"Cos it makes me loose my train of thought, that's why!" Sheppard snapped.

"Oh come on John, you can't blame me. It was just too good an opportunity to pass up" Rodney grinned, fingering the purple bruise. "Besides if it was the other way around, you'd play it for all you were worth.

"But did you have to start commenting on it, grading it and..." Rodney cut off his tirade with another kiss. His hands roamed over John's body, running down his back to cup his ass. He pulled John closer, grinding his cock against his lover's.

In the doorway, Markham and Stackhouse stared in shock. Whatever they had been expecting, it wasn't that. Markham motioned for them to back away, and they made their way down the corridor in silence.

"Well, that was a surprise," he said once they were far enough away.

Stackhouse blinked at him. "Yeah. Well, look on the bright side. A least we now know where Major Sheppard stands on the topic of gays in the military," he told his lover.

"You think we should tell him about us?"

"And explain that we knew it would be ok to tell him when we saw him making out with Doctor McKay? I'd like to live, thanks anyway."

"So we keep quiet," Markham said, pulling his lover in for a brief kiss.

"For now, I think it's best," Stackhouse agreed, briefly squeezing his lovers hand in re-assurance. "Besides, it's kind of fun sneaking around, isn't it?"

"True," Markham grinned. "Come on, we've still got a lot of the city to patrol."

* / * / *

Back in the abandoned lab, Rodney now had John pinned up against a table with his shirt pushed up and his pants pulled down. He was kissing John's chest and rubbing his dick at the same time. John was moaning Rodney's name and writhing under his lover's touch.

He pulled Rodney's head up so he could kiss the talented mouth. "This is crazy," he whispered into Rodney's mouth. "Anyone could come in."

"Let them come," Rodney grinned. ""We can give them a few pointers."

John dipped his head to nibble on Rodney's neck. Rodney threw his head back in pleasure. "Don't leave any marks," he warned breathlessly as John turned them around so Rodney was now the one pressed up against the table. John made short work of his lover's clothes, loosing his own in the process until they were both naked and panting.

John laved Rodney's sensitive nipples with his tongue and kissed his way across the broad expanse of Rodney's chest.

"John! Need you inside me John!" Rodney panted. "Fuck me John! Now Major!" he ordered.

"Yes sir," John grinned. He loved it when he made Rodney moan like this, and when Rodney got bossy. John had found that he liked being ordered about by the exasperating scientist but now... now was time for a little payback. He wouldn't leave a hickey, but he could defiantly leave his mark.

His hands smoothed down the muscles on Rodney's back to his ass. God that ass! It was made for filling his hands alone, of that he was sure. He kneaded and massaged the cheeks in question, making Rodney squirm even more than before. Suddenly, he pulled his lover close and lifted him so he was sitting on the edge of the table. Rodney wrapped his legs around John's waist and pulled him in for another soul-searing kiss.

John brushed his erection against Rodney's and the scientist moaned into John's mouth. Rodney's steadied himself against John's shoulders as his lover explored his body with his hands and lips. Finally, Rodney could take it no more and gasped "Please John. Please!"

John smiled and let go long enough for him to retrieve the small tube of lube he usually kept in his pants pocket. He squirted some onto his fingers before pressing one digit against Rodney's entrance. Rodney gasped and hissed as he eased his finger inside, but John knew from experience that they were good sounds he was making. He stretched Rodney, then added another finger and then another until his lover was open wide for him and squirming and shifting, trying to take more of John in.

John hooked his fingers a little and bushed the tips against his lover's prostate. Rodney screamed when he did so, so John did it again. Rodney was gasping and moaning John's name as he bore down, trying to take John in even deeper. John pulled his fingers out, ignoring the cry of protest from Rodney. He slicked himself up with lube, forcing himself not to come at the touch of his own hand on his dick. He loved the way Rodney did that to him; made him so hot that he was ready to explode at the slightest touch. He positioned himself at Rodney's entrance and pushed forward, his eyes rolling back in his head at the sensation. Inch by incredible inch he entered his lover. Rodney was clutching his shoulders, his head thrown back as he took in huge gulps of air.

Finally, John was buried as deep into Rodney as he could be. He hooked one of his lover's legs over his shoulder for better access, and he pushed forward, rolling his hips. He captured Rodney's mouth in a kiss, and together they started moving. He pressed forward, and Rodney bore down as they quickened their pace. John took Rodney's cock in one hand and started jerking him off as they continued.

Rodney came screaming into John's mouth, his come coating his chest and John's. John pulled his lover closer and pounded into him, harder and faster. All too soon, his own orgasm overtook him and he spurted deep inside Rodney. His legs buckled as his vision grew blurry and he clung to Rodney as if he were a lifeline. Rodney held him, soothing him through it and shifting back so he was lying on the table. John went with him and they both lay entwined in each others arms, exchanging sleepy, sated kissed.

"Damn, I think I should give you a hickey more often if that's how you react," Rodney joked once they'd caught their breaths.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," John smirked. "Payback is a bitch."

"What do you mean payback?" Rodney asked as he sat up... and immediately found out what John had meant.

"I'm guessing sitting is going to be uncomfortable for the next few hours," John snickered as his lover squirmed and shifted as he sat up.

"John!" Rodney complained. "My stool in the lab is a high, hard one."

"I know."

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. Like I said Babe, Payback is a bitch."

John hopped down from the table easily and started to clean up. He got dressed quickly and grinned as Rodney glared at him.

"Seriously though Rodney, I didn't hurt you badly, did I?" John really was concerned. He sometimes didn't know his own strength, and he'd rather die than hurt Rodney.

"No, it's just uncomfortable," Rodney grudgingly admitted.

"Excellent!" John beamed. "Now, it's time for all good scientists to go to work." He kissed Rodney lightly on the lips. "See you later Babe," he said before he sauntered out.

"Bastard," Rodney muttered good-naturedly under his breath as he too left the lab, trying to think up excuses as to why we was walking funny.


End file.
